


Promises

by eyesasblackasthevoid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bullavellan, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesasblackasthevoid/pseuds/eyesasblackasthevoid
Summary: I mention another of my ocs towards the end. Kasra Adaar is in a poly relationship with Bull and my Lavellan, though he isn't actually in this particular fic, he is briefly mentioned and if you're not coming from my tumblr I figured I'd clear up any possible "wait who's that" confusion beforehand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mention another of my ocs towards the end. Kasra Adaar is in a poly relationship with Bull and my Lavellan, though he isn't actually in this particular fic, he is briefly mentioned and if you're not coming from my tumblr I figured I'd clear up any possible "wait who's that" confusion beforehand.

“So this is where you've been.” Cadence heard Iron Bull say as he came up the stairs into her room. “Do you know you've got a group of Orlesian nobles looking for you downstairs? Not sure how long Josephine can keep them-” 

He stopped upon noticing her curled up in the middle of her bed wearing only underwear, hugging a pillow. “Not getting out of bed today, kadan?”

She shook her head and muttered something incomprehensible, her face still nestled into the cushion and arms securely wrapped around it. 

He sat down on the side of the bed, “You feeling okay? This isn't like you, Cade.” 

She lifted her head to utter the single word “cramps” then rested back against the pillow.

“Ah. I see. I know something that can help.” He kissed her cheek gently and pulled the covers up around her, “I'll be back.” 

He was gone about fifteen minutes. When he returned he asked her to sit up and handed her a mug. 

She took a tentative sip, then grimaced. “Mythal’enaste, that tastes foul. What is it?” 

“It's a type of tea the Tamassrans came up with, made from some common roots back on Par Vollen. It tastes like flaming nugshit but it helps with stomach aches, cramps, some other things. I promise it'll help.” 

“Well, I agree with you on the nugshit bit, but its helpfulness remains to be seen,” She said and then choked down another sip. She gave herself a moment to brace herself, then finished the rest in rushed simultaneous gulps. 

“Give it a half hour or so.” He assured her as he took the empty mug and set it on the small table beside the bed. “Where does it hurt?” 

“My lower back, mostly.” 

“I can help with that, lay on your stomach,” He requested in a soft voice. 

She did just that, and his hands fell upon her skin. He moved his fingertips in small circles, pressing in gentle indentations. “How does that feel?”

“Mmm, nice.”

“Good.” 

Bull continued in that fashion for some time. Cadence was finally able to relax, hardly noticing the cramps, now happily distracted by the massage. 

Suddenly his hands moved further south and he grabbed her ass. Not expecting it she momentarily squirmed away, and with a laugh exclaimed, “Hey!” 

He chuckled, moving his hands back up, “Sorry, boss, couldn't resist.” 

“Am I that irresistible?” 

“Your ass definitely is.” 

She laughed again. And damn how he loved that sound. “Such flattery. You should write poetry, Bull.” 

He placed a kiss at the small of her back. “That so? They'd be some dirty poems.” 

“Exactly. Those are the best kind.” 

“That right there is why I love you.” 

“So not because I have a great ass?” 

“Well, I'm not gonna lie that is part of the reason.” 

She rolled her eyes, and he knew it even though he didn’t see the action. But the following words were sincere, “I love you too.” 

Gingerly wrapping his hands around her waist, he then trailed several kisses up her back. She rolled over in his arms and for a moment they remained still. His eyes moved over her body, taking in the sight of her. He noticed goosebumps rising as numerous as the freckles that cover her skin like stars. 

If her quarters were chilly he hadn’t noticed, he tended to run pretty warm so the cold of the mountains rarely affected him. “Are you cold, Cade?” 

She nodded in affirmation. He laid beside her while simultaneously scooping her up to lay on top of him, then pulled the blanket over the both of them. He resumed rubbing her back beneath it, “Feel any better?”

“Much, thank you,” She confirmed with a smile, pressing her lips to his. 

“Glad I could help. Need anything else?” 

“Not really. Unless you happen to have a box of those Antivan chocolates like Josie got me for my birthday with you.”

“Fresh out, sorry.” 

“Damn, and you were on a roll too.” 

“I’m sure I could find some decent chocolate for you somewhere around here. This castle’s big enough.”

“It’s okay, Bull. I was only joking. All I want right now to lay here with you and take a nap. And sleep is actually possible because that tea of yours finally made the pain subside.”

“See? I told you it would. I always keep my promises.”

“Yeah? Promise me something else then,” She commanded with a yawn, resting her head against his chest. 

“Alright, Only if you do the same for me.”

“That’s fair. Okay. Let’s hear it, what’s yours?” 

“Nah, you first.”

“Okay. I promise to stop cleaning out your pockets every time we play Wicked Grace.”

He had to laugh. “What kind of backhanded promise is that? And I’m not the one that owes you money, that’s Krem. Not sure how you'd get us mixed up, unless you're sleeping with him too. Even then that doesn't make much sense.” 

“I'd sleep with Krem,” She stated plainly. 

“That’s not….that wasn't the question, Cadence.” 

“I'm just saying that I would but how bout this: I promise that I wont.” 

“Gee, thanks. Nice to know you've been planning to cheat on with me with my lieutenant.”

“Not planning, it's been a passing thought. Trust me though, you and Kasra are more than enough for me. Where is he anyway?”

“Knowing him? The library with Dorian researching...something, probably.” 

“I wish he was up here with us.” 

“What? You sick of me already?” 

“No, of course not.”

“You sure?” 

“I promise,” She said, matter-of-factly, then, “There, I've given you three promises now. Where's mine?” 

“Fine. Let me think.” 

“Well, think fast,” She yawned, “Because I'm sleepy and you're not getting out of this if I conk out.” 

He went with the first thing that came to mind, “I promise to stop picking off your plate. I know how that bugs you.” 

“It used to but now, I always get more food than I’m going to eat because I know you’re going to do that. You and Kasra both eat off my plate, so the problem would still persist anyway. Try again.” 

“I promise to get you a box of those chocolates you were talking about earlier?” 

She contemplated it for a moment, “Hmm. That’s a good one. Josie says they’re hard to find outside of Antiva.”

“I’ll get them for you. In the meantime, I could make you a mug of cocoa that would probably put them to shame.”

“With marshmallows?”

“You should know that’s a given.”

“Of course, how silly of me. Later then?”

“Yeah, later,” He assured her, kissing the top of her head, “Get some rest, kadan.”


End file.
